


【授权翻译】【SG】Hole In The Sky

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者(Author)：Koakuma Tsuri原作地址(Original Link):  https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5701594/1/Hole-In-The-Sky译者（Translator): budaicatDon't Fret Precious 的后篇DC 后杰内被萨菲抓住囚禁的故事
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】【SG】Hole In The Sky

Don’t fret precious 

[授权翻译][SG]Hole In The Sky

持续不断的金属弹撞的声音在室内回响着，最年轻的思念体卧在沙发上，玩弄着一个仪器上的金属片。那个仪器是他几天前从设施地下的一个房间里搬出来的，危险地接近着杰内西斯所在的房间。如果杰内西斯还在那里的话。

距离上一次萨菲罗斯走下去看望他的爱人已经过了很久，他不认为有任何的必要和需求。他离开得越久，杰内西斯就会越烦躁，萨菲罗斯就可以更轻易地拿到他想要的。

如果他逃走了，那就给了充分的理由去给予些粗暴的对待，杰内西斯会明白这是理所当然的，考虑到他早已备受折磨的状态。惩罚和重获他所失去的东西的急切会让萨菲罗斯跨越最后的界线，那会是多么令人沮丧的快乐……

“你就不能停下来吗？“萨菲罗斯厉声说道，虽然双手还安稳地放在桌上，但他的眼神揭示着冰冷的怒火。卡达裘只是嘲讽地笑了下，抬头看着他，旧工作室里的昏暗的灯光下，两个人对彼此的厌恶清晰无疑。

纤细的手指继续拨弄着那片用来固定电线的小金属片，他露出点得意的表情，继续制造着这些让他们增强的听力更加烦躁地声音。“你在浪费时间，萨菲罗斯，自从你把我的兄弟们派出去后。“

他厌恶这种语调，这种尖酸的语气，念着他的名字。他的手在金属的桌面握成拳头，被文森特杀死的DEEPGROUND SOLDIERS 的血迹已经干涸崩碎。他们一定已经在这里，躲藏在Midgar 地下，几个月来克劳德的Resistance才找到了他们, 而他们才开始重聚在一起来呈现出在这个星球上的新生。

“仅仅因为你兴致正高，并不代表我必须要一起被困扰。“

“恰恰相反——“

“哦，是的，我们全都是那么的急躁，像是发情中的狗一样追在你的小宠物身后。“看到前任将军尊贵的面容上一闪而过的愤怒，纤瘦的少年爆发出一阵大笑。事情开始不受他的控制了。“再因为你那小小的迷恋受苦一段时间，我们也许会直接亲自包围那个可怜的小东西。”

终于，萨菲罗斯的拳头猛地锤到了桌面上，立刻造成一个深深的凹槽，他把椅子推开，站起来一言不发地离开了这里。身后卡达裘的笑声越来越响亮，那种傲慢的，目空一切的嘲讽的语调是那么的熟悉，恼人的熟悉。

在他抓到杰内西斯，监禁起来之后已经过了数月。那个狭小简陋的房间显然不能让杰内西斯满意。也许这就是杰内西斯蜷缩起来，展现出萨菲罗斯不理解的一面的原因。在一个不适合他的环境下，杰内西斯没办法像过去那样闪烁着。世界最先进的都市中心的社交蝴蝶，一颗Midgary夜景下的宝石。

也许给予杰内西斯一点点的自由，足够让他张开他的双腿，而不是他的翅膀，这样就能让萨菲罗斯拿到他唯一想要的。但是不能太多。即使前任将军有着被世人认可的精明和耐心，还是有一些东西是他不能够抗拒的。

如果杰内西斯变得太像他想念多时的过去的样子，那会给他过多的干扰，在母亲的意志被完成之前。

一如既往的，火焰静静地在房间的角落燃烧着，屋内金属的物品表面反射着着橙色的光芒。萨菲罗斯站在门口，静静地看了杰内西斯一会，他正安静地在床上沉睡着，LOVELESS打开着放在胸口，被右手稳稳地固定着，左手搭在肚子上。他们过去的生活中熟悉的画面。

轻轻地，萨菲罗斯走进房间，慢慢靠近，但没有两步，他的脚下就踩到了某种小而硬质的东西，踩在他的靴子的硬底下。他往下看，发现是杰内西斯的那把匕首。匕首的刀鞘没有套上，看起来像是被狠狠地扔到了墙上，然后掉落了下来。杰内西斯的血迹还残留在刀刃上，红色的外套再一次被杰内西斯穿在身上。萨菲罗斯弯腰把匕首捡起，放进口袋里，脸色变得阴沉了点。

杰内西斯的眉头微微皱着，脸上没有他过去那种傲慢的笑容。火焰下的阴影落在他的脸上，无意识地柔和了他的五官。萨菲罗斯伸手触碰着他的脸庞，皮肤还是记忆中那样无暇和柔软，但比记忆中更加温暖。

杰内西斯挪动了一下，让他把手撤了回来，但杰内西斯并没有醒来，只有几丝困惑的神色浮现，然后又一次回到睡眠中。

他睡得很沉，这也许是数月来的第一次。在萨菲罗斯找到他，将他从他的兄弟身边尖叫着拖走，囚禁起来后。在萨菲罗斯俯身将前任爱人熟悉的重量抱起时，他仅仅轻微地扭动了几下。

过去的日子里，他曾经多少次把杰内西斯从沙发上抱进卧室里，然后躺在他的身边，直到下一个任务的到来。就像那时候一样，萨菲罗斯的行动十分安静，利用着他超人的能力，尽力地维持着平稳，以免吵醒他的伴侣。

他抱着杰内西斯走上黑暗中长长的台阶，到达设施的上部分。杰内西斯用魔法产生的火焰渐渐随着距离熄灭了。整个过程中，杰内西斯没有醒来，或者他用高超的技巧伪装成了熟睡的模样。

萨菲罗斯注视着他脸上柔软的表情，杰内西斯贴近了他的胸膛（熟悉的位置），做着关于关于那些甜蜜的亲吻，早晨的共浴，温柔的日光的梦。他很清楚这些，当他们一同处于生命之流的时候（虽然是两种截然不同的方式），他经常阅读着杰内西斯的梦境。这也是他执意要复活的原因之一。

他经过之前和卡达裘共处的电脑室，那双年轻的，恶意的祖母绿眼睛紧跟着他的动作，在玻璃窗的另一侧，傲慢地笑着，仿佛他能够看穿萨菲罗斯，能够确定他以后可以嘲讽的弱点。

但不可否认，这份迷恋已经消耗了他太多的时间。

他继续走着，走到一个他自己休息的房间，和过去神罗精简舒适的公寓，或者生命之流中的空虚不同。杰内西斯无疑会抱怨这里，一旦他认为从地下的那个房间被放出来就意味着他的囚禁结束了。

狭小的金属床已经多日没有被使用过了，他把杰内西斯放上去的时候，床发出了点声响。再一次，一种困惑闪过了杰内西斯脸庞，他含糊地发出点声音。萨菲罗斯把LOVELESS 合上，放在床边的地板上。

他不知道杰内西斯什么时候会醒过来，也并没有看着他睡觉的想法，他离开了房间。

高跟敲击在金属地面的声音从走廊传来，响声尖锐而容易辨识。每一个特种兵都有他们自己的模式，一般是沉重而稳定的，和现在传来的声音不同。这是轻盈优雅的声音，展示着腰臀有节奏的舞动。他已经听过这些声音那么多次，在他的内心都可以勾勒出那副形象，自傲的笑容，一只手稍微按着摆动的大衣，红色的火焰在他的身后飘动着。当门打开的时候，他看到了和内心相同的景象。令人惊讶。

他依然穿着红色的大衣，但比过去的那件颜色更加暗，装饰着一些黑色的皮带，这些差异让萨菲罗斯能够控制住，没有把来人当做过于真实，沮丧的想象的幻影来驱赶出去。

杰内西斯大步走了过来，臀部摇晃着，右手的中指在铁质的桌面上慢慢滑过，他走得更近，那种得意的笑容又完全回到了他的双唇。“我想我应该说一句‘谢谢你’。”

萨菲罗斯苦涩地露出个嘲讽的微笑，靠着椅背，手平稳地放在面前的桌子上。“是什么让你这认为的？”他视线往上，直直地看进杰内西斯冰蓝色的双眼里，没有发现一丝疲倦和恨意。也许这就是一场幻觉。

伸出手，杰内西斯拿起他脸侧的几缕银色的长发，缠绕在他的指尖。“我从那个该死的房间里出来了。”

“这不代表你就自由了。“

杰内西斯发出一声尖锐的笑声，他坐在了桌子的边缘，双腿交叉着，双手握拳撑在身后桌面上。“当着你的宠物但我并不需要把自己交给你，你知道这意味着什么吗？萨菲罗斯？“水晶一般的双眼又一次转向他了，里面包含的嘲弄比脸上的更加明显。

萨菲罗斯站了眨眼，好奇着答案，看着杰内西斯靠近了点，双手再次伸向他，手指勾着交叉在他胸前的皮带。这么近的距离，他能够感受到杰内西斯的呼吸。杰内西斯偏过头，仿佛准备着八年来第一次接吻。吸入他周身独有的气味，沉迷着，萨菲罗斯无意识地调整到最适合他们双唇接触的角度，然而他所渴望的双唇向上锐利地扬起，洁白的齿列露了出来，杰内西斯再次开口。

”这意味着我胜利了。“

身体僵硬着，前任将军迅速地向后拉开了两人的距离，重新构筑起冰冷的表情。杰内西斯再次大笑起来，那种刺耳而嘲讽的声音像极了他劣化的时候。关于焦虑，痛苦，孤独的记忆涌上心头，警示着萨菲罗斯那愚蠢的感情和弱点。这提醒了他有多憎恨杰内西斯，唯一他渴望着占有，也渴望着逃离的存在。

更多的，萨菲罗斯厌恶着这突然的权力的转移。杰内西斯现在是扯着线的人了，拉动着，操纵着以此来得到他情绪的回应，而到现在为止，都起了作用。太过于容易了。杰内西斯又在使用他的旧伎俩了，也许是对于他无聊而扭曲的内心的一种娱乐，也许他是想要去激发某种萨菲罗斯不能明确指出的东西。难道他上次见面羞辱杰内西斯的行为唤醒了他体内黑暗的一面，带回了那个他同样熟知的性格，曾经让他陷入绝望，让他不顾一切地希望能够摆脱。他的身体无疑是他所拥有的最好的武器，唯一能够永用来对付萨菲罗斯的武器。

”从什么时候开始这算是一种挑战了？杰内西斯？“萨菲罗斯把他从桌面上拉过来，忽视了那胜利的笑容，杰内西斯的长腿放在椅子的两边。

“你拿着刀抵着我的喉咙，给了我你的条件，然而你才是屈服的那一个。“

用着他自由的一边手，萨菲罗斯从口袋里拿出了那把匕首。冰蓝色的双眼捕捉到匕首的那一刻，他们的表情交换了。杰内西斯脸上的傲慢因为这个简单的动作而消失了。自然地拿起匕首，萨菲罗斯知道他的脸上露出了笑容，不透露出一丝的弱点和恐惧。在杰内西斯的经历里， Nibelheim和萨菲罗斯复仇的归来之间只有短暂的时间。

一丝颤抖背叛了杰内西斯。然而萨菲罗斯心里赞叹着杰内西斯那时候有能力离开他，让他在黑暗中徘徊，不理解到底发生了什么。更多时候，他更喜欢作为掌握权力的那一边，这就是他们之间的关系应该的形式。

“这把匕首？“他询问着， 不经意地挥了挥。杰内西斯只是静静地点了点头，厌恶的表情在他的脸上闪过，在他看到自己的血还残留在刀刃上的时候，心里不禁质疑他是不是把萨菲罗斯推得太过了。

足够成为惩罚的理由。

萨菲罗斯不喜欢被调戏，他从来都不喜欢。而且他也不喜欢给了杰内西斯一点自由的结果是得到这种轻视。很显然，杰内西斯没有从上次的经历中学到教训，就像是过去那么多次一样。萨菲罗斯并不是想要将恐惧注入到他的爱人身上，虽然他也并不后悔他已经这么做过了。尊重是他唯一要求的。一种尊重和清醒的认知，杰内西斯永远只能是在他之下第二位的，一个在他的牵线里舞动的玩偶。

“那么告诉我。“萨菲罗斯说着，让手抚摸上杰内西斯的大腿，向更隐秘的部位摸索着，凝视着冰蓝色的双眼中的犹豫。”我们今晚的挑战会是什么？嗯？“ 他抬起左手，让刀刃贴着杰内西斯的脸颊，让他把脸转回来，不让他躲开掠食性的目光。

眼中的蓝色加深了，宝石般的瞳孔扩大了些，加强了那种恼人的无助感，那影响了杰内西斯的整个性格。他饱满的双唇分开，坚定地声音传了出来：“我厌倦了你的游戏，萨菲罗斯，你已经在最后的时刻通过拒绝我来侮辱我那么多次，现在这种行为已经失效了。”

“所以这不会伤害到你？“

”你做的事没有太多能伤到我。“杰内西斯再次转开了脸。让萨菲罗斯惊讶的是，他到现在都还没有被推开，也许杰内西斯还是认同着他们过去曾经是爱人，而他们之间永远会有某种程度的亲密这个事实。尽管杰内西斯拒绝着进一步的举动。”伤口会随着时间愈合，但我的记忆——“

”啊，是的，你把我们那些珍贵的瞬间在你的头脑中锁起来，每一次我拒绝你，这都会让你更加确信我们曾经拥有的性爱是特殊的，是不是？“

杰内西斯叹了口气，试着把他推开，“生命中不只是有性爱的，萨菲罗斯。“

”从你的口中说出来，这真是非常的虚伪。“

他注意到了杰内西斯的表情瞬间的扭曲，他的下颚绷紧着，下一秒他的手扬了起来，萨菲罗斯在自己脸部几英尺的位置抓住了他的手腕，冷笑着，他站起来，把杰内西斯向后推到桌面上。

”现在，我的狐狸，我告诉过你多少次了，不可以咬人？“ 萨菲罗斯斥责着，附身压在杰内西斯身上，挤进他分开的双腿间。匕首的刀刃抵着苍白的皮肤，只是作为一种提醒，以免身下的人挣扎起来，然后扯下了他黑色毛衣的高领。萨菲罗斯欣赏着他们上一次见面留下的粉色的伤痕，这很漂亮，他必须承认，但是他更喜欢被太阳亲吻过得无暇的皮肤，像是一块白色的帆布，确保着杰内西斯忠诚于他。

手指抚摸着杰内西斯的耳廓，挑动着银色的耳坠，然后来到他的脖子处，抓住大衣的衣领将外衣拉扯下来。在整个过程中，杰内西斯基本都配合了，只有他的双眼透露着他的不情愿。

“为什么要费心?” 他轻声说着，过于微弱的声音，如果萨菲罗斯不是这么靠近的话，就无法听到，“为什么要继续这种游戏？我知道你很快就会离开了。”

萨菲罗斯嘲讽地笑着，把匕首拿开，放在一边。“亲爱的，你扔出了你的手套，我怎么能够抗拒这种挑战，我又怎么能抗拒你？”他俯下身，想亲吻杰内西斯的双唇，但只亲在了脸颊上，因为杰内西斯扭过了头。

“你以前就这么做过，你可以再做一次。“

带着笑容，萨菲罗斯低头继续亲吻着他的脖颈，忽略了身下微微地扭动。杰内西斯想抬起手推开他，但是手肘被缠绕在那里的外衣束缚着。

他听到了一声闷响，是杰内西斯的头撞击到了桌面上，萨菲罗斯往那边看去，看到了一边损坏的电脑。杰内西斯的表情纠结着，让萨菲罗斯猜想是不是他现在的行为并不像杰内西斯所预期的那样粗暴。

“萨菲罗斯，“ 杰内西斯轻声呼唤着他，不断重复着直到他抬起头，这很困难，他的身体还是一样的具有吸引力，而且因为他们的分离变得更加强烈。“我会做任何你想要的事，但是我不会帮助你。”萨菲罗斯注意到他没有像往常那样去用言语攻击他的母亲，也许是杰内西斯认为在这种情况下他需要小心行事，也许这是个明智的决定。“不管你在计划着什么，只要你不会从我这里夺走我爱的那个人。”

那是一种赤裸的诚实，一种恳求的语气，不像是他所听到过的任何的杰内西斯的声音，即使是在高潮的疼痛中，而这深深地震惊了萨菲罗斯。他以为多年前就已经遗失的意识对这声音回应着，涌现出一种想要去安慰，保护，拥抱和亲吻杰内西斯的愿望，因为他知道这对杰内西斯来说，向他人袒露自己的真心有多么困难，尤其是对着数年里都在坚持着毁灭他的人。

冰蓝的双眼还是没有看向他，萨菲罗斯感到庆幸，他害怕从中看到自己的眼神，也不想看到杰内西斯的。杰内西斯还在一动不动地躺在桌面上，疲倦的，认为萨菲罗斯只会冷笑一下然后无视掉他的请求。

萨菲罗斯发现他从他的爱人身上爬了起来，退后了几步，然后把他的制服整理回原样。在桌子上，杰内西斯坐了起来，把被扯下的大衣穿了回去，他们没有看向对方，寂静蕴含了太多的话语。

杰内西斯会怎么想？认为这是一个迹象，在内心深处，他所深爱的那个将军仍然活着？这是很古怪的，萨菲罗斯是自己的重组，在被污染的生命之泉中，在母亲的意志下。然而他心中还是有着柔软的一块，为杰内西斯保留着。难道他们曾经分享过的一起是那么的强大，足以突破界限去影响杰诺瓦的意志？

又或者这只是杰内西斯的女神正在入侵他的精神？一种指引着不让他走向毁灭的方式？

温柔地，一只带着手套的手触摸着他的下巴，将他的脸抬起，在祖母绿的双眼聚焦的时候，他发现杰内西斯在他的面前，双眼如同泉水般明亮闪烁。他轻轻地在萨菲罗斯的双唇上落下一个吻，然后快速地分开，带着一丝微笑。一点小小的声音让萨菲罗斯承认这是美丽的，不是那些遍布在他们近期的关系中的伤口和裂痕。但是他没有让这种情绪表现出来。

他转过身，走过房间，来到向着走廊的巨大的玻璃窗。窗户的反射非常模糊，他只能看到身后一个红色的影子，“去找那些思念体，我有话对他们讲。在那之后，做你想做的事。”

杰内西斯点了点头：“谢谢你。”

END


End file.
